Clases Particulares
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Hermione necesita pasta, y la necesita YA. Así que decide darles clases a los alumnos pequeños de su instituto que tengan problemas con alguna asignatura. Todo va bien hasta que debe darle clases a domicilio a Kate Malfoy, la hermana pequeña de su peor, y sexy, enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated: **T.

**Pairing: **Dramione.

**Summary: **Hermione necesita pasta, y la necesita YA. Así que decide darles clases a los alumnos pequeños de su instituto que tengan problemas con alguna asignatura. Todo va bien hasta que debe darle clases a domicilio a Kate Malfoy, la hermana pequeña de su peor, y sexy, enemigo.

**Clases Particulares.**

Por: Miss Mantequilla.

**I: De cómo tomó la decisión de su vida (o casi)**

Oh por favor. Quería morirse ahí mismo. Frente a ella estaba la pantalla encendida, mostrando despiadadamente la foto más envidiable del siglo. Lavender Brown, orgullosísima de sí misma, mostrando con una gran sonrisa un rectángulo de papel blanco, de letras negra y un dibujo psicodélico en uno de sus lados. Era una entrada para uno de los conciertos más esperados del siglo. La nueva presentación de Muse.

-Oh Dios…

Hermione comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el teclado de su ordenador. Al alzar la vista vio que en el recuadro de "Escribe un comentario" aparecían una serie de letras desordenadas a causa de sus continuos cabezazos. Con paciencia borró la incomprensible expresión de rabia y volvió a teclear: "_¡Vaya! Es una suerte que hallas conseguido una de las entradas"_. Pulso **Enter** y el comentario se envió, uniéndose a unos cuantos más.

En la esquina inferior derecha parpadeó una luz azul y Hermione cliqueó cobre ella. Ginny Weasly, su mejor amiga había llenado el cuadro de conversación con un montón de mayúsculas. Hermione ni se molestó en contestarle, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-_¿Has visto la nueva foto de Lavender?_

Hermione suspiró y tecleó que "Claro que la había visto, había comentado y todo".

-_No me puedo creer que ella vaya a ese concierto. Ni si quiera le gusta ese tipo de música. Es una falsa, sólo quiere presumir. _

-_No sé qué decirte, Gin._-Tecleó la castaña -_No gana mucho presumiendo sobre eso._

-_Ya lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Brown. Me ha estado comentando desde hace un rato que su entrada es de las últimas que quedaban y que le costó muchíííííisimo conseguirla._

Claro que le había costado conseguirla. Muse era un grupo no muy conocido pero que aún así, tenía muchísimos fans. Sus canciones eran famosas por ser varias Bandas Sonoras de muchas películas conocidas como "Kill Bill" de Quentin Tarantino. Pero ella… Ella era fan desde casi siempre. Le encantaba. Muse era su… Musa, aunque sonara extraño. ¿Y por qué ella no tenía entrada? Pasta. No tenía un sólo penique disponible para conseguir una entrada. Sus padres no accedían a dárselo, y tampoco podía cogerlo de su fondo para la universidad.

-Definitivamente, mi vida da asco.

Y sin despedirse de su mejor amiga, decidió cerrar su sesión en Facebook e irse a la cama, hecha una fiera y horriblemente dolida en su orgullo de melómana.

**º-º-º-º**

-¿Neceshitas paztah?

Ron se apartó las migas de pan de la cara que su hermana había escupido al hablar. Mira que Molly se lo tenía dicho, "No hables con la boca llena" era la frase que más se repetía en las cenas de la familia Weasly.

-Sí. Y no tengo ni un miserable penique. Qué asco…

-Anímate, Mione. No es para tanto.

-No lo entiendes Harry. ¡Es Muse! ¡Muse!

-Sí, tu grupo favorito. Ya harán otro concierto.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Yo quiero ir a ese! No me puedo creer que Lavender vaya…

Ron dejó de jugar con el palo que acababa de encontrar y fijó su mirada en Hermione, sentada en el césped del campus del instituto, devorando su bocadillo de atún con fruición y el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-¿Te refieres a la entrada de su hermana?

-¿Hermana?

-¿Ah? ¿No lo sabías? – Ron se regodeó en la sensación de saber algo que Hermione, la insufrible sabelotodo del instituto, no sabía. – Pues que la entrada no es suya. Es de su hermana, que la consiguió dando clases.

-¿Uh?

Ron rodó los ojos con expresión exasperada, cosa que molestó aún más a Hermione.

-Explícate mejor, Ron, sino, es normal que no me entere de lo que cuentas.

-Pues que resulta que la hermana de Lavender es tan fan de Muse como tú, y empezó a darles clases a niños para poder pagarse la entrada, pero resulta que el día del concierto no podrá ir por no sé qué movida y se la ha regalado a su hermana para que no se desperdicie.

-¡Lo sabía!

Hermione se levantó triunfante, alzando su bocadillo en el aire con aspecto triunfante.

-No, no lo sabías – Replicó Ginny con tono monocorde.

-Ya sé que no lo sabía, Gin, pero decirlo a hecho que me sintiera mejor. Aún así, eso no me permite ir al concierto…

-¿Y por qué no haces como la hermana de Lavender?

-¿Hm?

-Dar clases. Tú eres la mejor alumna del instituto, podrías darles clases a los niños más pequeños, o a cualquier otro alumno de nuestro propio curso.

-Oye… Pues no es mala idea…

-Claro que no es mala idea, ha sido mía.

-No te eches tantas flores, Harry. Has tenido la idea gracias a que yo os he contado lo de la hermana de Lavender.

-Cállate, Ron.

**º-º-º-º**

_¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por pasarte por mi historia. Sé que este primer capítulo no es gran cosa, pero obviamente, es el primero y tengo la intención de poder crear una bonita historia, con toques de humor, y obviamente un Dramione. Pásate por mi perfil si quieres conocerme mejor, sería fantástico. Gracias por pasarte, y no olvides tu review ;)_**  
**

_Miss Mantequilla._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: T.

**Pairing**: Dramione.

**Summary**: Hermione necesita pasta, y la necesita YA. Así que decide darles clases a los alumnos pequeños de su instituto que tengan problemas con alguna asignatura. Todo va bien hasta que debe darle clases a domicilio a Kate Malfoy, la hermana pequeña de su peor, y sexy, enemigo.

**Clases Particulares.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**II: De cómo se le torcieron los plantes.**

-Eh. ¡Eh Mike! ¡Estate quieto ahora mismo!

Hermione Jean Granger, profesora particular a tiempo parcial, comenzó a perseguir al pequeño Mike a través de su salón. En una semana, Hermione había logrado recaudar la hipnótica cifra de doce libras esterlinas con la ayuda de su nuevo negocio. Así que ayudaba a Mike, un niño de primaria, Rose, una jovencita de secundaria, y Tomas Dean, un compañero de clase cuya mentalidad hacía dudar que hubiese logrado llegar al instituto sin hacer trampas o sobornar al Gobierno.

-¡No me gustan las matemáticas! ¡Son aburridas!

Hermione logró atrapar al pequeño monstruíto por la camiseta y lo dejó caer encima del sofá.

-Escúchame bien, Mike. A tí no te gustan las matemáticas y a mi no me gusta cuando te pones así, así que vamos a llegar a un acuerdo.

El niño la miró fijamente y finalmente, se cruzó de brazos.

-Habla.

-Vienes aquí una vez a la semana, durante dos horas y media para que te explique todas las lecciones de matemáticas que has dado durante la semana.

-No me digas.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. En su casa, sólo ella usaba el sarcasmo, sobre todo en su clases. Ignorando la mirada de superioridad del monstruíto, continuó.

-Si durante una hora me haces caso y atiendes a lo que te cuento, te dejo la hora y media sobrante libre para jugar o ver la tele. A cambio, tendrás que venir no una, si no dos veces a la semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El niño pareció pensárselo.

-Te recuerdo que si seguimos con ese horario y tu sólo atiendes durante una hora, tus notas seguirán sin subir, y a tus padres no les hará mucha gracia.

-Y dejarán de pagarte, ¿no?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Si, además de eso. Y ni tú quieres que te castiguen, ni yo quiero dejar de recibir pasta por parte de tus padres, porque la necesito. ¿Te vale?

Mike pareció pensárselo durante un momento, y finalmente, sonriendo muy orgulloso, se levantó del sofá y extendió su pequeña mano para estrechar la de su profesora.

**º-º-º-º**

-Y he ahí la razón por la que creo que debamos tener un día más de clases.

La señora Hamilton, madre de Mike, frunció su elegante entrecejo durante un segundo.

-Pero... ¿Tan atrasado va en comparación con sus amiguitos de la escuela?

-Desde luego. Hoy hemos estado repasando las fracciones, y me ha comentado que eso lo dieron el trimestre pasado.

-¡Mike! ¿Es que no atiendes en clase?

-Si, mami. Pero la señorita Gindry no sabe explicar. Hermione lo explica jugando y lo estoy entendiendo todo.

-Si lo va entendiendo todo, no entiendo yo por qué debería de venir otro día más a la semana. Porque eso, sería pagar el doble de lo que ya pagamos.

-Mire señora Hamilton. Usted paga cuatro libras semanales por una clase de dos horas y media. Ahora le propongo que simplemente me pague cuatro libras más a la semana para que su hijo recupere el nivel de su clase e incluso lo supere, porque Mike tiene mucho potencial. Es un dinero muy bien invertido, se lo aseguro.

La señora Hamilton pareció dudar durante un momento. Pero tenía entendido que la señorita Granger era la mejor de su promoción todos los años desde la escuela primaria. Si ella, una jovencita experta en los estudios, creía que su hijo necesitaba más clases de apoyo, no era quién para negarlo. Además, era la profesora más barata y mejor calificada que había encontrado jamás. Sólo ocho libras semanales cuando su amiga Samantha pagaba veinticinco libras semanales por llevar a sus hijos a una academia en la que los profesores no eran más que unos fracasados que habían perdido la ilusión por enseñar.

-Está bien. Lo hablaré con Henry para explicarle la situación. Y que sepas, Mike - la joven madre miró a su hijo directamente a la cara - que cada dos semanas iré a ver a tu tutora en la escuela para que me hable de tus progresos. Espero que no estemos haciendo que Hermione pierda su tiempo y que estemos malgastando la pensión que nos envía el idiota de tu padre. ¿Cuándo podrá empezar con sus clases doble? - Preguntó ésta vez mirando a Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-A partir de la semana que viene. Díganme los días que mejor les convenga y adaptaré mi horario y el de las otras clases con las de Mike.

-Oh Hermione, querida. No quiero suponer una molestia en tus estudios y tus demás clases.

-No se preocupe, señora Hamilton, estoy muy bien organizada.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias. Despídete de Hermione, tesoro.

-Adios, Hermione.

-Adios, Mike.

Hermione observó a la pequeña familia dirigirse hacia el coche, y luego desaparecer calle abajo. Feliz y radiante, Hermione cerró la puerta y decidió darse un largo, caliente y merecido baño. Al llegar al baño, llenó la bañera de agua, encendió algunas velas aromáticas, colocó una bolita efervescente que al disolverse hace espuma en el interior de la bañera e hizo una elección de los geles, champús y mascarillas que usaría en su momento de relajación.

Cuando los dedos de su pie izquierdo estaban a punto de rozar el agua espumosa de la bañera, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-No puede ser... - Murmuró - ¡Voy!

Se enfundó en su ridículo albornoz de ranas felices y bajó descalza al recibidor, dispuesta a echar al intruso. Pero al abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre elegantemente vestido, y tan sumamente estirado, que su nariz parecía mirar hacia Marte.

-¿Si...?

-¿Miss Granger?

-Emm... No sé si se refiere a mi madre, o quizás a mi.

-Buscamos a la señorita Hermione Jean Granger.

-Ah. Pues. Soy yo... ¿Desea algo?

El elegante desconocido se giró parcialmente y le hizo un gesto a otro hombre, también muy elegante pero con una gorra sobe la cabeza, para que abriera la puerta trasera de un carísimo coche negro. Y del carísimo coche negro salió un hombre muy alto, muy elegante, y sobre todo, muy rubio.

El hombre muy alto, muy elegante y muy rubio se acercó con parsimonia a la casa de Hermione y finalmente, estiró su enguantada y larga mano hacia ella. Hermione, temblorosa, estrechó la mano del caballero. El apretón duró menos de dos segundos.

-Señorita Granger, le presento al señor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, de la casa Malfoy - Anunció el mayordomo.

-Encantada... ¿Desea algo, señor Malfoy?

-Si. He venido aquí para hablar con usted personalmente y contratar sus servicios como profesora particular. Tengo entendido que es usted la mejor alumna del instituto Hogwarts, en todas las promociones y que ahora mismo se encarga de darle clases a alumnos desventajados en sus respectivos cursos.

-Así es...

-Mi hija Catherine cursa en su misma escuela, aunque es mucho más joven que usted, y tiene dificultades con ciertas asignaturas. Me he estado informando y he descubierto que era usted la mejor calificada para éste trabajo.

-Vaya. Será un placer ayudar a la pequeña Catherine en lo que necesite.

-Muy bien. ¿Sus honorarios y horario?

-Las clases son de dos horas y media. Dependiendo de cómo vea al alumno, se establecerá si necesita una o varias clases semanales. Son cuatro libras por clase. Se pagarán semanalmente.

-¿Son clases indivduales?

-Por ahora si, porque mis alumnos tienen mucha diferencia de edad por ahora. Quizás, si me dijera la edad de su hija, podría colocarla con alguno de ellos.

-Catherine tiene nueve años y medio.

-Es la misma edad que Mike, un alumno que viene dos veces por semana.

-Muy bien, colóquela en sus clases.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias señor Malfoy. La siguiente clase de Mike será la semana que viene, el martes a las cinco de la tarde.

-A usted, jovencita.

Y con gran elegancia y parsimonia, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, de la casa Malfoy, muy alto, muy elegante y muy rubio, volvió a subirse a su carísimo coche, y se marchó acompañado de su mayordomo y su chófer.

Hermione, mucho más que encantada y alucinada, regresó a su baño, encontrándose con su relajante baño algo frío. Añadió agua caliente y se desvistió lentamente cuando algo profundamente contundente la golpeó.

_**Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.**_

_****_**º-º-º-º**

_Bueno, segundo capítulo, y la decisión de Hermione empieza a torcerse ligeramente. ¿Catherine Malfoy y el pequeño Mike Hamilton en la misma clase? ¿Se conocen? ¿Se aguantarán? ¿O serán la pesadilla de Hermione? _**  
**

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han quedado a visitar la historia, quienes la han colocado en alertas y/o favoritos. Y muchas gracias a las siete personas que han mandado un review:_ **patybenededmalfoy; sailor mercuri o neptune; Jane Meyer; Vicky Jonas Irons Miller; BlueJoy; Valeria y Coquette. **_Más adelante iré contestando a sus reviews, preguntas y sugerencias. Muchas gracias :D_

_Miss Mantequilla. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: T.

**Pairing**: Dramione.

**Summary**: Hermione necesita pasta, y la necesita YA. Así que decide darles clases a los alumnos pequeños de su instituto que tengan problemas con alguna asignatura. Todo va bien hasta que debe darle clases a domicilio a Kate Malfoy, la hermana pequeña de su peor, y sexy, enemigo.

**Clases Particulares.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**III: De cómo ****la primera clase fue un desmadre****.**

En alguna parte de su cerebro, algo logró hacer "click" y ella consiguió dar con lo que le había dado por el cuerpo al ver al señor muy rubio. Hermione casi muere ahogada en su bañera esa noche.

**º-º-º-º**

-Vale, chicos. Recordad que tenéis que entregarme vuestros trabajos sobre las constelaciones el próximo jueves. Dean, acuérdate de que ésta tarde tienes detención. ¡Oh! Y Hermione. Pásate por mi despacho en la tercera hora, yo te haré una nota para el profesor con el que tengas clase a esa hora.

Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas y salió de la clase acompañada de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tiene que hablar Lupin contigo, Hermione?

-Ni idea. Puede que sea sobre mi proyecto de presentación sobre la fuerza de la Luna en la Tierra.

-¿¡Cuando ha mandado ese proyecto!?

-Tranquilo, Ronald. No lo ha mandado. Lo estoy haciendo para subir nota.

-¿¡Más!?

Hermione rodó los ojos. Nunca entendería por qué había gente sin afán de superación.

**º-º-º-º-º**

-Hermione, tengo entendido que estás dando clases a algunos alumnos del centro.

-Um… Si. Necesito ahorrar algo de dinero, y dado que no se me da mal esto de enseñar, pensé que sería una buena idea.

-¡Me parece excelente! Pero verás, ayer, Lucius Malfoy vino a mi hora de tutoría. Soy el tutor de Katie, su hija pequeña, y vino a informarme de su decisión para reforzar los conocimientos de su hija contigo. Me estuvo preguntando por ti para saber a qué se enfrentaba.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Le he dicho que eras de mis mejores alumnas, por no decir la mejor, así como que tenías un comportamiento ejemplar en todas las demás asignaturas. Le conté que eres la presidenta del consejo escolar, que has organizado los bailes de fin de curso tres años consecutivos con mucho éxito y que tienes un expediente intachable, por lo que el Señor Malfoy está mucho más que satisfecho contigo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es fantástico!

-Si, sin duda lo es. Tengo entendido que vas a darle clase a Katie en tu casa junto con otro alumno del centro.

-Mike.

-Si, Mike. Verás… Katie es un poquito revoltosa…

-Bueno, no lo será tanto como Mike, con el que he llegado a un acuerdo de lo más… Eficaz…

Hermione miró hacia abajo frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Eficaz? Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre. Patética. No es un acuerdo__, es chantaje para ganar más pasta. Desde luego… Qué cara más dura, Granger._

-Ya bueno, puede que Mike sea fácil con eso de los acuerdos si lo que le das a cambio es lo que le gusta. Pero Katie es muy especial…

-No será peor que su hermano – Contestó Hermione con tono sarcástico – Ambos sabemos que Draco Malfoy es la peste.

Lupin pareció aguantarse la risa, pero la gravedad de lo que le iba a decir a Hermione sustituyó su principio de alegría.

-En serio, Hermione… Prepárate…

**º-º-º-º**

-Bueno, Katie. Te presento a Mike, él será tu compañero en las clases. Y yo soy Hermione, seré tu profesora.

-¿Tú eres la rata de biblioteca con pelo de arbusto y cuerpo como un palillo?

-¿Perdona…?

-Ya me lo decía Draco… Eres muy lista hasta que te quitan los libros…

Hermione sintió algo arder en su cara. No podía ser posible que aquella niña rubia de magníficos y enormes ojos azules fuese igual que su hermano. Bueno. Si. Era posible.

-_Damnit…_

Hermione condujo a sus pequeños alumnos a la mesa del comedor, que ya había preparado para dar la clase. Hermione mandó a Mike revisar la lección que había dado hoy en matemáticas y comenzó a hacer lo típico de "Vamos a conocernos mejor" con la nueva llegada.

-Dime Katie, ¿qué cosas te gustan?

-Pueees… Me gusta tomar el té con Draco, salir con mis amigas de compras, pero más cuando me lleva Draco, hacer pasteles con mi mamá, sobre todo de vainilla para Draco, y hablar con Draco. ¡Él me cuenta muchas cosas del instituto! También me gusta ir a animarle a los partidos de fútbol.

-Ajá… _¿Qué coño le pasas a esta niña con su repelente hermano? Cosas de familia supongo… _¿Y qué cosas no te gustan?

-Hmmm… No me gusta cuando mi papá regaña a Draco. Y tampoco me gusta cuando trae a esas chicas raras a casa, son repelentes y no me dejan entrar a su cuarto, porque yo siempre puedo entrar cuando quiero. No me gusta la gente mal educada, como a Draco. Y tampoco me gusta la verdura.

-Interesante. ¿Y la escuela? ¿Hay alguna asignatura que te guste? ¿Y otra que te desagrade? ¿Alguna te cuesta más que las demás?

-Me gusta la escuela, me lo paso muy bien. Me gustan las clases de música, Draco me enseñó a tocar el piano, y lo hago muy bien, aunque Draco y mamá son mejores que yo todavía, me falta práctica. La que menos me gusta son las matemáticas, me cuestan mucho. En todo lo demás, me ayuda Draco, porque es muy listo y me enseña muchas cosas. Pero él está en letras puras en sus últimos años de clase, y por eso no me puede ayudar con matemáticas

-Ya decía yo que no se podía ser tan perfecto como él presumía…

-¡No te metas con mi hermano!

La pequeña niña se colocó de pie sobre la silla de madera y ensartó su odio en los ojos de Hermione a través de los suyos propios. Azules como el cielo. Azules con un toque de gris metalizado. Una mezcla extraña pero realmente hermosa.

-No me estaba metiendo con tu hermano, cariño… Veamos, Katie… Empezaremos a dar las clases ahora. ¿Qué estás dando ahora en clase?

-Las fracciones.

-Oh, fantástico, Mike y yo hemos estado trabajando en eso esta semana. Poneros juntos, compartiréis la tarea.

Katie se acercó a Mike, con algo de temor y seguidamente se acercó al libro y comenzó a copiar el enunciado del primer ejercicio. Hermione, satisfecha por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, decidió seguir con su proyecto para el profesor Lupin en su portátil hasta que alguno de los dos necesitase su ayuda.

-¡Oye para ya de copiarte!

La voz aguda de Katie resonó por todo el comedor. A Hermione le pareció ver su pantalla distorsionarse a causa del agudo chillido de la cría.

-¿Qué ocurre, Katie?

-Mike no para de mirar mi cuaderno.

-¿Mike? Te dije que comenzaras hace un cuarto de hora. ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras hablaba con Katie? Deberías de haber hecho ya tres o cuatro ejercicios pero aún vas por el primero.

Hermione sentía con sus nervios empezaban a crisparse.

-No es mi culpa, ella me distrae.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Que sepas que se lo diré a mi padre!

Hermione enarcó una ceja. Esa frase la había escuchado unas miles de veces desde que conocía al hermano de aquella cría. Al parecer, todo lo malo se pega.

-¿Tú padre? ¿Y qué me va a hacer? ¿Eh? Eres una niña mimada. Si no es por tu hermano o por tu padre, no sabes hacer nada.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te metas con mi padre o con mi hermano o te…!

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a intentar poner orden, separando a ambos niños. Pero Katie no estaba por la labor. Acababan de meterse con su familia, y con su orgullo. Era una chica valiente, no se amedrentaba fácilmente. Y así lo demostró cuando sus manos ya no lograban alcanzar a Mike, y agarró lo primero que tuvo a su alcance: la taza de té de Hermione.

-¡Dios mío, Katie, no!

Tarde.

Hermione alargó la mano tratando de atrapar la taza por el asa.

Katie la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

El té salió de la taza creando un extraño géiser que acabó mojando medio comedor.

Mike se quedó paralizado.

Y la taza impactó brutalmente en la pared justo detrás del pequeño.

En ese mismo instante, Hermione tropezó con el cable del cargador de su portátil, mandando a éste estrellarse contra la silla, felizmente acolchada, por lo que al aparato no le ocurrió nada. No podemos decir lo mismo de Hermione, que acabó estrellándose contra el parqué estrepitosamente, con las piernas dobladas en un arco extraño, hasta el punto de que la punta de su dedo gordo del pie logró rozar uno de los mechones de pelo castaño que aún flotaba en el aire. Seguidamente, pies, piernas, y mechones de pelo, cayeron, sin mucha gracia, a su posición normal.

El silencio reinó por toda la habitación.

-¡La has matado!

-¡Yo no la he matado, idiota!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Ha tropezado para que no me tiraras la taza! Encima tienes mala puntería.

-¡La he tirado porque tú me has provocado! ¡Y no te metas más conmigo si no quieres que en vez de una taza te tire a ti por la ventana!

-¡Oh que miedo!

-Te voy a…

Katie se levantó de la silla de un salto y corrió hacia Mike que ya empezaba a correr por toda la casa a toda velocidad, gritando e insultando a la pequeña rubia, cada vez más roja y enfadada. Pasaron varias veces saltando sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, ligeramente mareada y profundamente cansada.

-Y no llevamos ni media hora de clase…

Y entonces escuchó algo aparentemente de cristal y seguramente muy frágil y muy caro estamparse contra algo.

-¡Fallaste rubia de bote!

-¡Ven aquí niñato! ¡Se lo diré a Draco!

**º-º-º-º-º**

_¡Hola! Ya ven que las cosas van avanzando poco a poco. Kate y Mike parecen tener unos caracteres, muy... Bueno, un tanto chocantes xDDDDDDD Tranquilas, Draco entrará en acción dentro de poco xDDDD_

_ Mil gracias por todos los reviews: _**patybenededmalfoy; sailor mercuri o neptune; DuLce aMoR; ; onlydamonn; BlueJoy; miss romantic2; O o Nell o O; SunakoChan14; Mirak94; valeria y Marie Weasly Horan. **

_¡__Es increíble que en tan solo dos capítulos los reviews hallan aumentado tanto! ¡Mil gracias por seguirla y apoyarla, espero que este tercer capítulo os halla complacido! : )_

_Miss Mantequilla. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: Harry Potter es obra de J.K Rowling.

**Rated**: T.

**Pairing**: Dramione.

**Summary**: Hermione necesita pasta, y la necesita YA. Así que decide darles clases a los alumnos pequeños de su instituto que tengan problemas con alguna asignatura. Todo va bien hasta que debe darle clases a domicilio a Kate Malfoy, la hermana pequeña de su peor, y sexy, enemigo.

**Clases Particulares.**

_Por: Miss Mantequilla._

**IV: De cómo Katie la arrastró al infierno.**

-Me han quitado la custodia de Mike. Se va a ir a vivir con el inútil de su padre a York.

-Creo... Creo que me gustas Hermione... Por eso te he pedido ayuda con las clases.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para clases. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como prepararme para el baile de Otoño.

Esas tres frases fueron las que acabaron con los ingresos de Hermione Jean Granger. Mike se fue con su padre a York. Thomas Dean le confesó sus sentimientos (cosa que la horrorizó) y Rose... Rose estaba en plena época adolescente en la que los estudios no te importan nada. Absolutamente _nada_.

-No te preocupes, Herms. Ya verás que consigues el dinero.

-Sólo me queda una alumna... Ocho libras semanales en lugar de las veinticuatro que podría haber recibido...

-Pero le das clases a la chica Malfoy, seguro que su padre te pagará más.

-Dudo mucho que mi padre se moleste en pagarle más a esa pelo-arbusto, chica Weasly.

Hermione y Ginny se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con Draco Malfoy, vestido con su equipación de fútbol roja. Detrás de él había unos cuantos chicos más, igualmente vestidos y sucios. Las animadoras estaban un poco más lejos, capitaneadas por Pansy Parkinson.

-Cállate, Malfoy.

-Menos humos, Granger. Podría decirle muchas cosas a mi padre para que te despidiera.

Hermione frunció el ceño un segundo, cogió su mochila y su carpeta forrada de fotos de Muse y comenzó a alejarse del grupo de chichos, seguida de Ginny.

-No me puedo creer que esta tía le dé clases a mi hermana...

-No deberías sorprenderte, Draco. Es la mejor alumna del instituto.

El rubio fulminó con la mirada a Blaise y suspiró. Katie. Su pequeña Katie. La niña de sus ojos, tan igual a él, si no fuera por los ojos azules que ella había heredado de Narcissa. Maldita Granger y su maldito gusto por los estudios... Y maldito su padre por contratarla.

**º-º-º-º**

-La señorita Malfoy hoy desea dar su clase en casa.

-¿En casa? Pero... ¡Pero eso se avisa antes!

El mayordomo parecía algo incómodo frente al ataque de rabia de Hermione. La joven castaña, despeinada y en su ropa de estar por casa, parecía a punto de estrangular al pobre hombre, que sólo había venido como mensajero. Un poco más lejos, el chófer empezaba a plantearse la idea de marcharse corriendo para no ser víctima de un posible ataque homicida de la joven.

-¿En casa ha dicho? ¿¡Que problema tiene con mi casa!? ¡¿Qué problema tienen todos conmigo?!

Y fue ahí cuando, al final de ésta última exclamación de rabia, se echó a llorar ruidosamente. Tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras sus hombros se movían compulsivamente. No me lo puedo creer, murmuraba ella.

Henry, el mayordomo, no sabía a dónde mirar. ¿Quién le mandaría a él irse de la casa de los elegantes y refinados Greengrass para irse a servir a los Malfoy y sus... extrañas compañías?

-Miss Granger. Por favor, cálmese. Haga el favor de vestirse y súbase al coche. La señorita Catherine volverá en media hora de sus clases de equitación.

Hermione elevó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos enrojecido en el mayordomo. Después, subió las escaleras, se cambió y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, con la cara lavada y perfectamente peinada.

**º-****º-º-º**

Los jardines de Malfoy Manor contaban con grandes explanadas de césped verde, colinas de césped aún más verde y caballos que comían todo ese pasto. Pasto verde, claro. A Hermione le maravilló la estructura clásica de la enorme mansión. Las altas paredes blancas, con grandes ventanales. Las columnas estilizadas, que subían hasta el saliente que tapaba el porche. El pequeño balcón en medio de la fachada y la gran vidriera abierta desde la que se veían las cortinas vaporosas empujadas por la corriente y que creaban una suave nube amarilla.

-La señorita Catherine llegará en un instante. Si lo desea, puede ir a pasear por los la encontrará paseando.

Hermione asintió efusivamente y comenzó a deambular por los parajes. Separados por una valla de rústica madera, los altos y gráciles caballos comían o paseaban tranquilamente, trotando. El sonidos de los cascos golpeando el suelo relajó Hermione, y la llevó a lugares lejanos, dónde nada la alcanzaba.

A lo lejos una madre cuidaba de su pequeño, que aún trastabillaba con sus patas demasiado débiles. Hermione sonrió con ternura, riendo quedamente, cuando el pequeño caballito tropezó y cayó al pasto. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sujetó a la valla y subió al tablón más cercano al suelo, para poder contemplar las vistas sin problemas.

A unos cuantos metros, subido a un caballo negro había un joven. Vestido no muy elegantemente, pero tampoco de forma descuidada. A Hermione le recordó uno de esos chicos jóvenes que salen en las pelis de vaqueros. Sólo le faltaba el sombrero, cuya ausencia le permitía ver una cabellera rubia. Hermione alzó una ceja. ¿Malfoy sabía montar a caballo?

Pudo ver como otro caballo con un jinete más pequeño se acercaba al joven. Dedujo que se trataba de Katie. La niña la divisó desde lejos y condujo su caballo hacia la castaña, seguida por su hermano mayor.

-¡Hermione!

-Hola, Katie.

-Perdona. Pero es que hoy Draco me había prometido que saldríamos a pasear, y que me ayudaría a entrenar en los saltos con Cupcake. Saluda Cupcake.

Cupcake, un precioso equino de color canela, relinchó suavemente moviendo su cabeza. Hermione adelantó la mano y acarició al animal en la frente, justo donde tenía una mancha blanca que recordaba vagamente a la forma de una magdalena. Entendió entonces el origen de su nombre.

-No deberías darle explicaciones, Kate. Ella sólo está aquí para darte clases, no para conocer cada detalle de tu vida.

Hermione levantó la mirada, endureciéndola, y la clavó en la cara de Draco como si pudiera echar ácido por las pupilas. El joven, casual pero no desaliñado, la miraba desde lo más alto de su montura. El caballo, negro como el tizón, parecía mirarla con la misma altivez que la de su jinete.

-Granger. – Saludó él con una sonrisa burlona. – Bonito peinado.

Hermione enrojeció levemente y evitó que su mano viajara al moño improvisado que se había hecho con un par de lápices antes de salir de casa. Era evidente que estaba casi para caerse, puesto que sentía la afilada punta de uno de los lápices clavarse en su nuca.

-Katie, vamos, tenemos que repasar unas cuantas cosas.

-He terminado los ejercicios que me mandaste, Hermione.

Katie bajó del caballo y cogió las riendas para guiarlo hasta los establos. Hermione la siguió desde el otro lado de la valla.

-¿Lograste hacer todas las fracciones?

-Dejé dos en blanco, porque no logro hacer las operaciones compuestas.

-Esperaba que fueses mejor profesora, Granger. Te recuerdo que es a mi hermana a quien le enseñas. Y que de hecho, es tu única alumna.

-Cállate, Malfoy.

Catherine clavó su mirada azul en la cara de Hermione y levantó su dedo índice amenazadoramente. Hermione dijo algo parecido a una disculpa y decidió ignorar la sonrisa satisfecha del más mayor de los hermanos Malfoy.

**º-º-º-º**

-Vamos a ver, Kate… Es fácil… Primero tienes que hacer las divisiones y/o multiplicaciones en los paréntesis. Seguidamente tienes que hacer las sumas y/o restas. Y ahí tienes el resultado.

-Ponme otro ejemplo.

Kate, con su largo cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás completamente, la miraba con sus serenos ojos azules. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Draco hacía sus deberes de historia del arte. Hermione podía sentir radiaciones de burla emanando del joven heredero Malfoy.

-Vale. Te pondré otro ejemplo. – Hermione agarró un bolígrafo rojo y comenzó a escribir. – Dos partido por tres más tres partido por tres dividido entre, abro paréntesis, ocho partido dos dividido entre tres partido cinco, cierro paréntesis.

-No lo entiendo.

-¡Ni si quiera he empezado a explicártelo, Kate!

La boca de Catherine formó una pequeña y perfecta "O", dándole a entender su sorpresa. Draco levantó su cabeza del libro y fusiló a Hermione.

-Ten cuidado con tu tono, Granger.

Hermione decidió ignorarle.

-Veamos, Kate. Aquí tenemos un paréntesis, así que tenemos que hacer la cuenta en el interior del paréntesis. ¿Y qué es?

-Una división.

-Efectivamente. A ver. Hazla.

-Se supone que tienes que enseñarle a hacerla.

-Ya sabe hacerla.

-Antes te ha dicho que no sabía.

-Le enseñé a hacerlas hace unos días. Además, lo que no lograba hacer eran las cuentas en las que hay mezcladas multiplicaciones, restas, sumas y divisiones de fracciones.

-Kate, ¿sabes hacer las divisiones?

-Si, Draco.

Draco pareció disgustado con la respuesta de su hermana, pero prefirió no decir nada. En ese preciso instante, entró la muy distinguida, muy blanca y muy, muy rubia señora Malfoy.

-Catherine, querida, ¿cómo vas?

-Bien, mami. Hermione me está ayudando mucho.

-Mamá, deberíamos prescindir de ella. Tengo entendido que es la segunda semana que tratan las fracciones, y no logra hacer que Kate entienda las divisiones de las fracciones.

-¿Es eso cierto? Dios mío, con lo simples que son…

-¡No mientas, Draco! Sí que sé hacer las fracciones.

-Cariño, no hay nada por lo que avergonzarse si no sabes hacerlas. Por eso hemos contratado a la señorita Granger.

-Kate es capaz de hacer las divisiones, señora Malfoy. Lo único que no logra es hacer todas las operaciones en el orden correcto cuando están todas juntas en la misma cuenta.

-Oh. Tiene exctamente el mismo problema que Draco a su edad.

Draco se sonrojó violentamente mirando a su madre.

-Hasta hace tres año tuvimos que tener un profesor con él para que le ayudara a aprobar todas las asignaturas que tuvieran algo relacionado con los números. Se le dan fatal. – Añadió en un susurro casi confidencial. – Menos mal que ha optado por las letras en sus últimos años del instituto.

-Desde luego. – Aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa de lado.

**º-º-º-º**

_Después de un tiempo sin actualizar, he logrado encontrar la inspiración para subir este capítulo. ¿Gracias a qué? A la película_ "El hombre que susurraba a los caballos_", porque me he decidido, como habéis podido comprobar, a añadir un elemento más a la historia: los caballos. Me ha parecido una escusa perfecta para seguir la historia, ya veréis por qué n_n_**  
**

_Gracias a _**sailor mercuri o neptune; mirak04; Christabell Murphy; ; Yeeie; patybenededmalfoy; BlueJoy; valeria; Missromantic2; Nox; Marie Weasly Horan; Valen; SunakoChan14; Waalej y a mi queridisima Xiomara, que me apoya y con la que me encanta hablar siempre** n.n_, por pasaros y comentarla historia. A partir de este capitulo contestare a vuestros reviews. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. _**  
**

_Miss Mantequilla._


End file.
